


I Have My Eye On You

by DoomsDaisy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Choking, Dry Humping, F/M, Fear, Kissing, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Female Character, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsDaisy/pseuds/DoomsDaisy
Summary: Hubert confronts you.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I Have My Eye On You

"You. Servant girl." 

You nearly jump out of your skin as an unmistakable voice addresses you from the dark nook beside the student dorms. 

It's Hubert. You can't see him, but there's certainly no one else with a voice like that. What is he doing out so late? Darkness set long ago, and all of the students have gone to their rooms for the night. You had stayed late in the cafeteria because your friend had pleaded for you to take on her cleaning duties so that she could meet a boy in town. Doing the dinner dishes as well as cleaning the many long tables has you tired, and you had wanted nothing more than to head to your living quarters and collapse. 

That fatigue is forgotten as you squint into the darkness, slowly making out the slim, prim silhouette of Hubert von Vestra. What is he doing? Surely he hadn't been waiting for you, specifically?

"I need to speak with you." The voice says, floating out from the shadows. Hearing him usually sends a shiver up your spine, but this is something entirely else. This is the first time he has addressed you directly, the first time that breathy lilt was meant for you, and you only. You wonder, briefly, if Edelgard ever feels as overwhelmed when talking with him as you do now.

"Lord Von Vestra. Is there something I can do for you?" You say, voice tight and nervous despite your best efforts.

"Yes. You can speak with me." He replies with sardonic politeness.

You can make out the glow of a green eye now, and it reminds you of seeing the luminescent eyes of a stray cat in the dark. You wipe your water-pruned hands on your uniform dress and bow your head. 

"Of course, sir." You take a half step forward, toeing the edge of the heavy shadow of the building. 

Hubert is silent for a long while, and now you can make out his face, as grim and inscrutable as ever. You already have an idea as to what he is going to say, but try as you might, you aren't prepared to hear it.

"You've been watching lady Edelgard." He finally says, voice dangerously light and cordial. "Explain yourself."

That's….not quite correct. It's true, you often get lost in fantasies of nobility, and like to watch the students around you. Seeing kids your age, some even younger, going about their carefree lives. Toting around textbooks full of concepts you've never heard of, flirting in ways you've never had time to, living a life so different and foreign to your own….privileged in so many ways, yet burdened in others. And lady Edelgard is, in your opinion, the highest caliber of nobility. Though she doesn't indulge in frivolity, you can't help but imagine what it would be like in her place-- carrying that air of authority and importance, and doing so with such elegance. It's clear that she's destined for something great, and you can't deny that you have watched her from a distance, secretly wishing that maybe you too were destined for something more than just washing endless stacks of dishes and folding endless piles of laundry. 

But the thing that draws you to her most is her ability to have the undivided attention and time of one Hubert von Vestra. In fact, you would argue that although your eyes may often be in lady Edelgard's direction, 9 out of 10 times they are focused on her right hand man.

…And you certainly can't tell him that.

"Sorry," you say cautiously, "I didn't mean any offense." 

"Offense?" Hubert gives a short, close-mouthed laugh that makes your stomach flutter nervously. "I'm certainly not offended-- only curious."

You can't read him at all. His words had started out so cold, but now he is almost being conversational. The switch is so sudden it could give you whiplash.

Your gut is telling you that something is still off, though. You know from the people around the church that Hubert is a skilled tactician, leaps and bounds ahead of the rest of the students. Is he perhaps changing his approach to the conversation, testing the waters to see what you respond to best?

"I really am sorry," you continue, voice an octave too high. "I often get lost in my thoughts, and end up staring off...I certainly don't mean anything of it." 

"I see." A gloved hand raises in the dark and you flinch instinctively at the motion, but it doesn't come for you-- instead, it is gently placed under Hubert's chin as he ponders. "You seem to be telling the truth. Thank you for clearing that up for me." His tone shifts into something that is almost caring, and the fluttering in your stomach turns warm. "It's getting quite late...I'm sorry for keeping you."

"N-not at all!" You suddenly become overly aware of your own hands and flounder to do something natural with them before clasping them in front of your uniform dress. "I-I'm always at your disposal, sir."

"Is that so?" The way he drawls the words almost makes your knees buckle. "In that case, would you be willing to take a look at something for me? If it's not inconvenient for you, of course."

"Of course!" 

What an odd turn of events from an already odd situation. Not only are you getting to talk to Hubert face to face for the first time, but now he's asking for a favor...you have no idea what you've done to warrant such luck.

His hand lowers from his chin and reaches towards his waist. You step closer, curious as to what he's going to pull out. Probably something he needs mended...you aren't great with your needlework, but you'll be damned if you're not going to try.

That single thoughtless step forward brings you into the shadows, and you only realize that Hubert has been waiting for this moment when a gloved hand wraps around your wrist and yanks you deeper into the darkness, quick as a viper. 

You're slammed against the wall and a small hiccup of surprise is forced from you before the soft leather of his glove seals tightly over your mouth. The shock of it all has you completely frozen, all you can do is look on as his chest presses against you and he finally procures the thing he wanted to show you.

"What do you think?" He asks, delicately holding the hilt of the thin dagger. "I thought you may find this interesting."

Cold fear races through you and you buck in an effort to get away, but he only presses more firmly to you, tutting softly all the while.

"Now, now, you mustn't make a fuss. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to--" the knife blade presses into the soft junction between your jaw and neck, and a cruel smile twists his pale lips, " _ Slip _ ."

Why? Why is he doing this? You look up at him, desperately searching for some reason for this ludicrous turn of events. His head is tilted to the side, bringing him closer to you and shifting his long black bang to the side enough for you to see both of his acidic eyes. There's heat behind them, but it's not warm in the slightest. 

You want to plead, but you can't. You whimper desperately against his glove, your hands instinctively clutching at his sides. 

"Shhhhh, shh shh." He adjusts himself more comfortably against you, his thigh pressed flush between your legs now. "I do not wish to hurt you. This is only to help loosen your tongue."

It takes effort, but you reign in your terror as much as possible. Your chest is heaving, your ribs aching every time they grind against Hubert's, your nostrils flaring above his hand. He watches you with an even expression, green eyes flicking over your features as he waits for you to calm down.

"I need you to listen to me, do you understand?" Hubert's soothing whisper ghosts over your face, warming your chilled skin. It's almost hard to hear him over your hectic breathing. "I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. Any noise louder than what I am speaking now will result in injury. Any attempt to get away will result in injury," He leans closer, close enough that your noses are nearly touching. His eyes are positively glowing as they ease into a half-lid, "And any attempt to lie will result in your death."

Your chest hitches against him, making him huff a short, quiet laugh. 

"I'm glad you're clever enough to grasp the severity of the situation. Now…" He loosens the hand on your mouth before dragging it down to your throat. His fingers curl behind your neck and his thumb presses gently and purposefully against your windpipe. "Let's try this again. You've been watching lady Edelgard. Explain yourself." His hand tightens ever so slightly on his last word.

"I--" You have no idea what to say. Fear is clouding your mind and making every thought flit away as quick as they come. The blade under your jaw has warmed to your skin but it's still there, still present, poised at the ready.

The thumb against your throat rubs a small circle against your skin. "It's hard to lie on the spot, isn't it?" Hubert says it sweetly, as if consoling a hurt child. "Just tell me the truth. It will be so much easier for the both of us."

"I... haven't been watching lady Edelgard." You manage, voice hoarse.

Hubert's eyes narrow venomously for a moment before growing passive once more. "Well, you've got guts, I can certainly say that." He taps the dagger blade thoughtfully against your neck, shooting brittle dread down your spine. "I don't know if you're brave, or just stupid."

"I'm--I'm telling the truth!" You plead, "I swear to you sir, I just--"

" _ Liar _ ."

He says the single word with such cold malice that your voice completely dries up and you're left panting. You  _ know _ he's going to cut you. It's coming any second-- the blade is going to slip into your skin and drag across your throat and you'll be left to bleed out--

"Like you…" Your tongue is numb with terror, making each word a monumental task. "I...like...you…"

Hubert's eyelids flutter, seemingly taken back by your clumsy confession, but he quickly recovers with a grin. 

"That's what you're deciding to go with?" He gives a low, dry laugh and his thumb presses just a little more firmly against your throat. "Pitiful." 

"I mean it--" You gasp and look desperately into his eyes. "Please sir, I mean it…" 

Hubert's lips purse, and he looks you over once again. You can practically hear the gears in his head working, and you're not sure if whatever's going on in there is good news for you or not.

"I see…" the blade lowers from your neck slowly until Hubert's wrist touches the swell of your breast. You're breathless again, but for a completely different reason. "So your staring has been directed at me, rather than lady Edelgard. Is that correct?"

The blade is still present, but having it off of your skin is enough to take the edge off of your panic. You swallow dryly and nod your head against the loosening grasp around your neck. Your blood had been running cold, but now it's heating up, and fast. You can feel your cheeks flush, and suddenly the sturdy weight of Hubert against you doesn't feel all that overbearing.

Whatever Hubert had been mulling over seems to have been resolved. It's as if something has clicked in his head, and he knows exactly what he needs to do-- you can see the resolution in his shining eyes.

"Prove it," He says bluntly, hand slipping from around your neck to grasp your chin firmly and tilt it up.

"I--" 

You don't know what you're going to say in response to his demand, and it doesn't matter, because he doesn't give you a chance to finish. He dips his head down and locks you into a kiss. His lips are cool and smooth and so, so unexpectedly soft. You gasp out a high, pitiful noise and your hands scramble along his back, wanting to cling to him but also unsure if you should.

His lips smack softly apart from yours, and he growls low in his throat, "Open your mouth." You're in the midst of shock and don't comply quick enough for his liking, so he grabs your chin a little tighter. " _ Open _ ."

As soon as you do, his tongue is deep in your mouth, hot and slick and persistent. You're overwhelmed in every single aspect of the word. His long dark bang tickles the side of your face as he moves his head slowly and purposefully and licks at your teeth, rolling his bottom lip over yours. You moan despite yourself, and you can feel him smile as he kisses you deeper.

As if that isn't enough to absolutely melt your mind, the thigh that's still anchored between your legs moves up, rustling your dress to press firmly against your sex. 

You gasp and Hubert is quick to stifle it with his mouth, kissing you relentlessly. You're absolutely lost in the taste and feel of him, only vaguely aware of the way your back arches from the brick wall to press into him more, of the needy noises that you make on every exhale, of the way your hips are tentatively rolling against the pressure he's providing you. 

The only thing you care about in that moment is Hubert, and chasing the heat in your core that he's letting you indulge in. Just how long have you watched him from afar, admired the stark angles of his face, the slim litheness of his body? You've indulged in so many fantasies in the darkness of your room, imagined how he might sound moaning your name or how he might feel under your fingers...This encounter is nothing like the countless scenarios you've fostered, but it's so much better because it's  _ real _ .

The wetness you feel on your mouth is his saliva, the warm press against your breasts is his body, the low hum of approval when you nip at his lip is from his throat. It's so unbelievable that you don't quite believe it yourself, even as you grind yourself on his thigh and moan into his mouth.

When Hubert finally pulls away, the both of you are panting. The darkness makes it hard to tell, but you swear that Hubert's face is flushed.

"I don't think you're lying to me," Hubert says as he steps away, wiping his mouth and raising the dagger to eye level, "At least, not entirely." 

Without Hubert pressing against you, you realize just how chilly the night air has gotten. You hug yourself and watch as he stows away the blade and straightens his uniform. Your body is still buzzing from the stimulation, and you have to lean against the wall to keep yourself steady. Watching him so easily slip back to his prim and proper self makes you feel a little pathetic.

"Do you know why I've reached that conclusion?" He adjusts his gloves as he looks you up and down.

It's as if he's a teacher, and you are his pupil. You rack your brain for an answer, but have nothing to offer. You shake your head, and he smiles smugly. 

"It's because I can't fully rule out ulterior motives. In times like these, doing such a thing would be reckless." 

He runs a hand over his hair and steps forward once more, bringing you both close. He lowers his head and you tilt yours up, expecting another kiss-- but he pulls back just slightly before your lips meet.

"Your body certainly isn't lying about your attraction, though. Reactions and enthusiasm can be faked easily enough, of course," He looks down at your lips purposefully before raking them back to your eyes, "But the way your cunt was throbbing for me would certainly be hard to fake, don't you think?"

Your mouth actually falls open at that-- it's so unapologetically lewd and brazen and unexpected that all you can do is stand there as your face prickles with heat. He chuckles at your embarrassment and brushes a kiss against your cheek before bringing his mouth to your ear.

"I think I'll be keeping my eye on you…"

Hubert lingers for a moment more before pulling away. You drag in a shuddering breath as he steps out of the shadow and casts one last look at you before making his way down the sidewalk, his short heels clicking smartly on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/mz4ikLHaKBk


End file.
